Stille Stadt, heilige Stadt
Taggart ist zurück. Als sich jemand an seiner neuen Erfindung, die er selbst "Santaology" nennt, zu schaffen macht, droht die gesamte Stadt an Weihnachten zu schrumpfen. Handlung Es ist Weihnachten in Eureka und da es so sehr geschneit hat, dass niemand aus der Stadt wegkommt, sind einige Kinder nicht gerade in Feierlaune. Carter versucht sie etwas aufzumuntern und erzählt ihnen von einem ganz besonderen Weihnachten in Eureka... Eine Hitzewelle hat Eureka getroffen und das kurz vor Weihnachten. Eigentlich waren Zoe und Carter auf dem Weg zu ihren Freunden, doch ein nicht-funktionierendes elektromagnetisches Schild über Eureka verhindert ihre Abreise. Zoe erhält durch das Wichteln ein großartiges Geschenk, während Vince überall Pralinen verteilt. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm und Jo taucht mit ihrem Team auf. Sie erklärt Carter, dass jemand ihr elektromagnetisches Schild ausgeschaltet hat und nun Kurs auf Eureka nimmt. Sie müssen mit einem Angriff rechnen. Doch als Jo in Stellung geht, das Flugobjekt abzufangen, fällt Carter auf, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Schlitten, gezogen von Rentieren, handelt, der ins Trudeln geraten ist.. '' Die Kinder, denen Carter die Geschichte erzählt, glauben ihm nicht recht, auch wenn Carter ihnen klar macht, dass es in Eureka schon abstrusere Dinge als fliegende Rentiere gegeben hat. ''Während Carter sich auf die Suche nach dem fast-abgestürzten Santa macht, kehrt Jo zurück zu GD, um Fargo bei den Vorbereitungen für die Weihnachtsfeier zu helfen. Jo hat bereits die Nase voll von dem Tag, da ständig irgendetwas passiert. Auch jetzt wird sie wieder in ein Labor gerufen, in dem Dr. Drummer versucht, ohne Erlaubnis sein Experiment mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Es handelt sich dabei um kristallisierten Wasserstoff, eine potentielle Quelle für günstige, nicht endende Energie. Jedoch ist der Kristall zu instabil, so dass Drummer ihn lieber nicht über die Feiertage unbeaufsichtigt lassen will. Zoe erzählt Allison, dass sie froh ist, dass sie hier feststecken, auch wenn ihrem Vater dies gar nicht passt. Allison erhält derweil ebenfalls ein Geschenk und ist überrascht, darin Häschen-Hausschuhe zu finden, über die sie sich sehr freut. Carter und Andy haben derweil den defekten Schlitten auf der Straße entdeckt und sind überrascht, als sie Taggart als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet dort vorfinden. Er erklärt Carter, dass er dabei ist, die Dinge, die Santa angeblich getan haben soll, nachzustellen, um sie mit Wissenschaft zu erklären. Er hat ein Fluggerät entwickelt, dass wie ein Schlitten aussieht und von holographisch erzeugten Rentieren geflogen wird. Da Taggart den Schlitten nicht mehr zum Laufen bringen kann, schleppt Carter ihn zurück zu GD. Fargo eröffnet schließlich die Weihnachtsfeier, während Taggart Carter seine Besessenheit bezüglich Santa Claus erläutert. Er erinnert sich an ein Erlebnis aus seiner Kindheit und präsentiert Carter dann ein Stückchen Stoff, das angeblich von Santas Hose stammt. Dann präsentiert er ihm einige Erfindungen, die das Leben als Santa leichter machen würden. Jo erhält erneut einen Alarm aus Dr. Drummers Labor und ist schockiert, als sie sieht, dass der Kristall mittlerweile stark gewachsen ist. Sie holen Henry zu Hilfe, der ihnen erklärt, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Sie wollen Dr. Drummer hinzu holen und den sehr instabilen Kristall an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Drummer ist jedoch nicht aufzufinden, es gibt auch keine Notizen, dass er überhaupt existiert. Mittlerweile erhalten immer mehr Leute das perfekte Geschenk, was Zoe und auch Fargo langsam daran Zweifeln lässt, dass die Geschenkauswahl zufällig getroffen wurde. Unterdessen finden Allison und Henry heraus, dass der Kristall gar nicht gewachsen ist. Alles in Eureka ist geschrumpft. Die Kinder glauben Carter kein Wort, wollen ihn jedoch auch nicht gehen lassen und bitten ihn, die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen. ''Fargo, Allison, Carter, Jo und Henry sitzen zusammen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Wenn sie alle weiter schrumpfen sollten, könnte dies für sie bedeuten, dass sie irgendwann aufhören zu existieren. Carter erinnert sich schließlich, dass Taggart an etwas gearbeitet hat, das Geschenke hat schrumpfen lassen, und stattet ihm einen Besuch ab. Tatsächlich stellt sich heraus, dass Taggart für das Schrumpfen verantwortlich ist. Doch Schuld, dass sich alles über ganz Eureka ausgebreitet hat, trägt Vincent, der die Maschine genutzt hat, um viele kleine Fruchtkuchen herzustellen und so den Geschmack zu verbessern. In Eureka selbst ist derweil der Ausnahmezustand ausgebrochen. Übergroße Dinge werden in die Stadt geblasen und ein kleiner Junge beinahe von einer riesigen Christbaumkugel überrollt. Unterdessen trifft Jo erneut auf Dr. Drummer und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Gemeinsam mit Taggart wollen sie den Kristall auch schrumpfen lassen, um so eine Explosion zu verhindern. Dabei erklärt Drummer, dass sein Kristall ein weiteres Element enthält, das ihn besonders dicht werden lässt. Taggart entgegnet, dass es in der Wissenschaft keine Geheimnisse geben sollte, doch Drummer meint nur, dass manche Dinge besser im Verborgenen bleiben sollten. Carter ist froh, dass der Tag bald ein Ende hat. Allison kann nicht mehr mit anhören, dass Carter sich andauernd beschwert, und erklärt ihm, dass er sich glücklich schätzen kann, mit seiner Familie zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte nie ein richtiges Weihnachten, da ihre Eltern eben Wissenschaftler waren. Ihr Weihnachten war wesentlich pragmatischer und das versucht sie bei ihren Kindern nun wieder wett zu machen. Henry erkennt schließlich, dass sie den Kristall unbedingt zum Explodieren bringen müssen, um wieder zu wachsen. Taggart gelingt es, den Kristall zu schrumpfen und will ihn dann mit seinem selbstgebauten Schlitten an den Rand des elekromagnetischen Feldes bringen, um dort die Explosion und Expansion Eurekas auszulösen. Alle anderen Fluggeräte sind mittlerweile außer Gefecht. Gemeinsam starten Taggart und Carter schließlich das Experiment. Am höchsten Punkt des Feldes wirft Taggart den Kristall aus dem Schlitten, während Carter ihn mit einem Gewehr zerstört. Dann kehren sie auf den Grund zurück und Eureka wächst zu seiner normalen Größe zurück. Alle treffen sich schließlich im Café Diem, während Jo kurz bei GD zurück bleibt und Stille Nacht anstimmt. Zoe taucht schließlich hinter ihr auf und erklärt ihr, dass sie weiß, dass sie der "geheime Weihnachtmann" ist, der so tolle Geschenke macht, und das obwohl sie nach außen hin Weihnachten hasst. Jo gibt zu, dass sie es war, im Gedenken an ihre Familie und ihre Brüder, mit denen sie schon so lange Zeit nicht mehr das Fest verbringen durfte. Carter und Taggart werden begeistert empfangen, als es plötzlich zu schneien beginnt. Taggert sieht Drummer und will unbedingt mit ihm sprechen, da er ihn für Santa hält. Drummer entgegnet jedoch, dass er nicht weiß, was Taggert meint, und verabschiedet sich dann mit den Worten: "Bis nächstes Jahr. Selbe Zeit." '' Auch wenn die Kinder es nicht zugeben wollen, die Geschichte von Carter hat ihnen gefallen. Dennoch glauben sie nicht, dass Drummer wirklich der Weihnachtsmann war. Dennoch dringt die Moral von seiner Geschichte, dass Weihnachten mit der Familie am schönsten ist, zu ihnen durch, auch wenn sie dies als nervig abtun. ''Carter macht sein geheimes Geschenk auf und findet darin eine Collage von all seinen Freundin in Eureka. Zoe schlägt vor, doch noch nach Hause zu fahren, was Carter jedoch gerührt mit den Worten ablehnt, dass sie bereits zu Hause sind. Anschließend feiern alle gemeinsam Weihnachten. ''